ice_age_the_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Age: The Series/Credits
Here are the credits for Ice Age: The Series Closing Credits Starring Ray Romano John Leguizamo Denis Leary Jennifer Lopez Queen Latifah Keke Palmer Adam DeVine (season 5-present) Jessie J (season 5-present) Michael Strahan (season 5-present) Wanda Sykes Seann William Scott Josh Peck Simon Pegg and Chris Wedge Special Guest Voice guest voice here Also Starring Max Greenfield Nick Offerman Stephanie Beatriz Co-Producer Lori Forte Animation Producers Tom Klein Andrea Romero Film Roman - General Manager Dana Booton Post Production Co-Producer Dominique Braud Associate Producer John C. Donkin Music by John Powell (2012-2018) Bleeding Fingers Music (2018-present) Music Producers Hans Zimmer Russell Emanuel Music Executive Produced by Steve Kofsky Composer Emeritus John Powell Additional Music by Kevin MacLeod Casting by Christian Kaplan, C.S.A. Casting Associate Micah Dahlberg Editor James Palumbo Production Coordinator Liddane Sanders Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Norm MacLeod Music Editing Chris Ledesma, M.P.S.E. Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Mark Linden Tara A. Paul, C.A.S. Production Mixer Frank Rinella Sound Recordist Christine Siriois Music Scoring Mixer Rick Riccio Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Accountant Susan Lorenzana Online Editor Brian Laud Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studio Post Production Facility Technicolor Creative Services Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Wedge Kim Fertman Assistant to Mr. Saldanha Jason Carter Eaton Assistant to Mr. Thurmeier N. Vyolet Diaz Assistants to the Producers Mike Reiss Yoni Brenner Nick Dahan Juliet Kaufman Nadine Mahasneh Rachel Wiegman Animation Produced by Film Roman a Starz company Overseas Production by Akom Production Co. Overseas Animation Director Nelson Shin Assistant Director Pete Gomez Lead Animation Timer Ray Claffey Additional Timers Douglas Gallery Richard Gasparian Robert Ingram Larry Smith Second Unit Director Lance Kramer Retake Director K.C. Johnson Supervising Storyboard Director Matthew Schofield Storyboard Lila Martinez Stephen Reis Cyndi Tang Storyboard Revisions John Achenbach Luis Escobar Animatic Layout Liz Climo Grant Lee Tom Madrid Jr. Animatic Editor Taylor Allen Background Design Lynna Blackenship Daniel Chiu Sean Coons Jabu Henderson Debbie Peterson Mike Pettengill Charles Ragins Lance Wilder Character Design Dale Hendrickson Eric S. Keyes Kevin M. Newman Chris Wedge Carlos Ortega Joe Wack Peter DeSeve Carlos Saldanha Shannon O'Connor Sam Simon Prop Design Kevin M. Newman Tommy Tejeda Jefferson R. Weekley Darrel Bowen John Krause Kevin N. Moore Lead Character Layout Oscar Pangestu Kamoon Song Character Layout David Figliola Bill Hodman Thomas Leavitt Luis Escobar Matthew Faughnan Jon Gebhart Lance Kramer Emily Michels Alex Ruis Paul Wee Brian Wells John Zurn Lead Background Layout Jennifer Bogartz Background Layout Geoffrey Anderson Andy Chen Ralph DelGado Sam Ho Trevor Johnson John Liu Steve Pilapil Rene Vega George Villafor CG Artist Brent Bowen FX Layout John Dillon Al Holter John MacFarlane Brice Mallier Color Design Director Dima Malanitchev Color Design Eli Balser Dominique Blaskovich Anne Legge Amy Rychlick Assistant Color Design Mike Battle Lisa S. Cervantes Animation Checkers William Bemiller Esther Lee Lead Digital Compositor Steve Mills Digital Compositors Steve Fahey Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Scene Planner Erika Isabel Vega Lip Sync Robyn Anderson Track Reader Laurie A. Wetzler Assistant Editors Kurtis Kunsak Benjamin Morse Animation Associate Producers Peter Gave Michael G. Mahan Rebecca Totman Animation Production Managers Derek Higgs Kip Lewis Shelley McCully Steven Schweickart Animation Production Supervisor Deirdre Creed Animation IT Department Manager David Orona Animation Production Accountant Will Anderson Animation Payroll Accountant Gerald Hawthorne Animation IT Support Che Ortiz Matthew Lawrence Animation Office Manager Jane Rennegarbe Animation Production Lead Coordinators Robert Brunette Katherine Siebert Animation Production Coordinators Edu Black Sam Grinberg Nikki Isordia Andrew J. Lee Rosse McAlpine James McKinnie Heliodoro Salvatierra Brandon Michael Spear Brittney Anne Vasquez Angela Wixtrom Animation Digital Production Assistant Kyle Jaynes Animation Production Assistants Minni Clark Margaret Glaser Ronald McNutt Rio Sakurai Jody Singleton Brooks Stonestreet Lilly Thorne Jesse Torres Jr. THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. Ice Age: The Series Episode (production code) Copyright © (year) Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Ice Age and Ice Age characters™ Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Category:Credits